


Games We Play

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their leader vanished, the games would begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> _"italics" - comm speech_

_"Ready?"_

 _"Ready. Just waiting for Screamer to leave."_

 _"Acknowledged."_

When Starscream disappeared into the depths of the ship, that was when the proverbial claws came off.

And then the games would be begin.

Though one of them would always be the designated guard watching in case their glorious leader should return and alert them with a controlled signal to make sure they were doing their assigned tasks again by the time he got back to the room.

Slagger was rather good at making sure the "troublemakers" were killed in front of all Decepticons currently on the Nemesis.

As though he thought that by making an example of one of their own it would stop entirely, but rather it made them feel more encouraged to keep it doing.

Soundwave tolerated their games as long as their work still got done.

Even scary aft Megatron would tolerate their games as long as Autobots were killed and duties were done.

The type of games that kept them on their pedes and their sparks reeling in anticipation of what they would be doing for the chosen game of the cycle. Some of them were games that made it easy to mess with a certain Lord and Commander's perception of how things should look on the bridge.

Of course, care would almost always have to be taken to not accidently rouse Starscream from a recharge cycle. The screeching that he could do would leave any Decepticon in Knockout's rather shiny claws for meta-cycles, trying to re-calibrate audio sensors no matter sensitive they were or not.

When Lord Starscream finally disappeared for a cycle of recharge, only then did they dare to start their games again. Their games were much more slagging better than standing at their stations and listening to one of his long winded speeches on repeat.

Something that one of their own seemed rather keen to do on random cycles and yet he still found a way to take part in their games. One of their own even had a stable energon ball ready to go and one of the others had uncovered the pit that they used for their games.

They were ready to begin.

"What. Is. This?"

Slag.


End file.
